criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Supper
' 'Read also: ''The Last Supper Dialogues '''The Last Supper' (Case #17) is the seventeenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was Daisy Thompson, who was found dead in her kitchen from food poisoning. The killer was the owner and chef of Chez Valentine restaurant, Valentine Montgomery. Valentine poisoned Daisy accidentally when the victim was having dinner with her husband one night at Chez Valentine. Valentine intended to poison Tobias Sharp, but the waiter, unintentionally, got the plate to the wrong table, poisoning Daisy, who was found dead in her kitchen the next day. Victim *'Daisy Thompson '(found dead in her kitchen from poisoning) Murder Weapon *'Poison' Killer *'Valentine Montgomery' Suspects Gabriel Thompson.png|Gabriel Thompson Better Quality.png|Ashley Collins Alfred Ziegler.png|Alfred Ziegler Valentine Montgomery.png|Valentine Montgomery Tobias Sharp.png|Tobias Sharp Killer's Profile *The killer cooks. *The killer uses detergent. *The killer wears nail hardener. *The killer has black hair. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scenes VICTIM KITCHEN.png|Victim's Kitchen kitchen counter.png|Kitchen Counter main street.png|Main Street hot dog stall alfred.png|Hot Dog Stall restaurant kitchen.png|Restaurant Kitchen cooking stove.png|Cooking Stove Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clues: Victim's Body, Chocolate Box, Greasy Paper) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about his dead wife. *Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (06:00:00) *Ask Ashley Collins about the chocolate box. *Examine Greasy Paper. (Result: Al's Hot Dog Paper) *Ask Alfred Ziegler about Daisy Thompson. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Vomit) *Analyze Vomit. (06:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Alfred Ziegler about his customers. *Investigate Hot Dog Stall. (Clue: Sausages) *Examine Sausages. (Result: Green Liquid) *Analyze Green Liquid. (06:00:00) *Deliver Ashley Collins from the suspect room. *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Clues: Chef Apron, Torn Article) *Examin Chef Apron. (Result: Molecule) *Examine Molecule. (Result: Detergent Molecule) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the detergent. *Examine Torn Article. (Result: Food Critic) *Ask Tobias Sharp about his food critic. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Kitchen Counter. (Clue: Nail Hardener Bottle) *Examine Nail Hardener Bottle. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (00:30:00) *Ask Gabriel Thompson about the nail hardener. *Investigate Cooking Stove. (Clues: Muffin, Yearbook) *Examine Muffin. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Valentine Montgomery about the nail hardener. *Examine Yearbook. (Result: Promotion Picture) *Ask Tobias Sharp about cooking school. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Doggy Bag) *Analyze Doggy Bag. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Get news from Alfred Ziegler. *Investigate Main Street. (Clue: Pile of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Broken Waffle Maker) *Examine Broken Waffle Maker. (Result: Waffle Maker) *Give his waffle maker to Alfred Ziegler. (Reward:' Hot Dog Vendor Apron, Hot Dog Vendor Hat') *Get news from Gabriel Thompson. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clue: Kitchen Drawer) *Examine Kitchen Drawer. (Result: Safe Key) *Give his safe key to Gabriel Thompson. *Investigate Victim's Kitchen. (Clue: Safe) *Examine Safe. (Result: Ring) *Give the ring to Gabriel Thompson. (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Tobias Sharp. *Investigate Restaurant Kitchen. (Result: Bottle of Wine) *Examine Bottle of Wine. (Result: Wine Sample) *Analyze Wine Sample. (03:00:00) *Talk to Tobias Sharp about the wine analysis. (Reward: 100 XP) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case's title may be an allusion to one of Leonardo da Vinci's famous paintings, "The Last Supper". Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases